versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue-Eyes White Dragon
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon 'is the ace monster of Seto Kaiba, the rival of the King of Games, Yugi Moto. A fearsome beast that rules the skies, the Blue-Eyes has no peer among its kin of Normal-class monsters, save its eternal foe, the Dark Magician, in a conflict that has spanned 5000 years Background 5000 years ago, a girl with blue eyes named Kisara was cast out by the Egyptians. With no one to care about her, she stumbled into the arms of Priest Seto, one of the six guardians of the Sacred Court. Moved by the girl's story, he took her in and realized the girl had immense power. Her spirit creature was one of the most powerful Seto had ever seen, and he worked together with the girl to make an unstoppable fighting duo. When Kisara was killed by the Great Shadow Magus, the spirit of the Blue-Eyes lived on and destroyed the Magus, freeing Seto and bonding him with the dragon. 5000 years later, when the Pharaoh and his rivals were reborn into the modern world, Seto Kaiba, president of KaibaCorp, was granted with the Blue-Eyes spirit, unlocking its great powers once more Stats '''Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Diabound with Blue-Eyes power was able to stalemate Obelisk the Tormentor, who fought with Zorc the Dark One, who did this) | 'Large Planet Level '(Superior to Blue-Eyes White Dragon but not as strong as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon) | 'Large Planet Level '(Superior to Blue-Eyes White Dragon, stalemated Zorc) | 'Large Planet Level '(Superior to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon) | 'Large Planet Level '(Superior to Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon) | At least 'Large Planet Level '(The Blue-Eyes form with the highest attack power) 'Speed: High Hypersonic '(Flew from the earth's atmosphere up to space 250 miles in the sky in 30 seconds(10:09)) | At least 'High Hypersonic '(Faster than before) | At least 'High Hypersonic, '''possibly '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Faster than before. Was able to react to attacks from Zorc, who could move the moon at this level of speed) | At least '''High Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Faster than the Ultimate Dragon) | At least '''High Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Faster than the Shining Dragon) | At least '''High Hypersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '(As the most powerful Blue-Eyes form, should also be the fastest) '''Durability: Large Planet Level '(Should be equal to Attack Potency) | 'Large Planet Level '(Should scale to Attack Potency) | 'Large Planet Level '(Should scale to Attack Potency) | 'Large Planet Level '(Should scale to Attack Potency) | 'Large Planet Level '(Should scale to Attack Potency) | At least 'Large Planet Level '(Should scale to Attack Potency) '''Hax: '''Portal Manipulation (via clashing with Zorc), Fate Manipulation, Power Absorption, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Ability Negation, Toon Force, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Chaos MAX Dragon can only be destroyed by physical attacks '''Intelligence: Average '(Kisara has normal human intelligence) | '''Low '(is completely animalistic) | 'Low '| 'Low '| 'Low '| '''Low Stamina: High '(Is regularly able to fight off numerous Duel Monsters without taking a break, and has high defensive power) | '''High '(Fought Zorc for an extended period of time) | 'High '| 'High '| High | '''High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Electricity Manipulation: '''Shoots lightning out of its mouth * '''Fate Manipulation: '''When Kaiba was about to lose as Ishizu predicted, Blue Eyes gave him a vision and allowed him to change destiny and win * '''Portal Manipulation: '''When Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon clashed with Zorc, it created a time portal to the future * '''Flight * Power Absorption: '''Monsters like Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon are capable of absorbing the energy of its fallen brethren * '''Life Manipulation: '''Chaos MAX Dragon can take away huge portions of an opponent's life energy using its ability * '''Ability Negation: Shining Dragon can negate special abilities * Death Manipulation: '''Deep-Eyes can destroy all of an opponent's monsters if it is destroyed with a special ability * '''Toon Force: '''Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon can avoid almost any attack by utilizing Toon Force * '''Resistance to Soul Manipulation: '''When the Great Shadow Magus tried to brainwash the soul of Kisara, she retaliated and destroyed it once and for all Techniques * '''White Lightning * Neutron Blast: '''A stronger White Lightning * '''Shining Nova: '''Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon destroys all monsters it faces in battle in one strike, before being destroyed * '''Dragon Saber Blast: '''Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon combine their power for one master blast Equipment * '''Wings: '''Allow Blue-Eyes to fly Key '''Blue-Eyes/Blue-Eyes Toon/Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon | Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon | Blue-Eyes Ultimate/Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon | Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon | Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX/Deep-Eyes White Dragon | Master of Dragon Soldier Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Malefic Blue-Eyes fought with Stardust Dragon, which could hold up a truck with its wings, destroy skyscraper sized Earthbound Immortals, and defeat Meklords which could generate storms covering entire cities * Blue-Eyes White Dragon is at least comparable to Dark Magician, who as Mahad could bring down an entire tomb and blast holes in stone with his magic blasts * White Lightning Attack destroyed a wooden ship Speed/Reactions * Malefic Blue-Eyes potentially scales to Stardust Dragon, which scales to Blackwing Tamer Obsidian Hawk Joe, which could catch up to and destroy a missile in a stadium before it hit the audience. Missiles typically travel at Mach 10 * Deep Eyes White Dragon, in a simulation, flew from the sun to Earth in 10 seconds, which is about 49.92 times the speed of light. Since it’s a simulation, however, it’s very unusable. Durability/Endurance * Regularly takes hits from other powerful monsters like Dark Magician or Orichalcos Gigas * Priest Seto's Blue-Eyes took a couple hits from Zorc before going down. * Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon took several hits and was weakened by Lemon Magician Girl and Dark Magician Girl, was destroyed, and then reborn as Deep-Eyes. Skill/Intelligence * Was able to defeat Atem's Dark Magician in the past * When commanded by Kaiba, able to win many duels against many strong opponents * Commands fear into the hearts of even the most seasoned duelists Powerscaling In terms of the actual card game, any monster can be defeated by another monster using the right combination of cards, so theoretically even Kuriboh could defeat Blue-Eyes. However, in terms of lore, the White Dragon is stated to be one of the most powerful duel monsters, able to rival even the Egyptian Gods and Zorc. It does scale to said entities, as it fought both in the Memory World, and Dark Magician Mahad should scale as well, as the two are eternal rivals Weaknesses * Generally work best when commanded by a duelist * Are rather simplistic in their battle strategies * Generic Blue-Eyes and the Blue-Eyes evolutions don't have Kisara's spirit or powers * Computer Viruses can be implanted into them to make them weaker and eventually destroy them * If merged with creatures of darkness, they continuously gets weaker before being destroyed outright * Exodia Sources JJSliderman's Blue-Eyes White Dragon bio on Deviantart Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Large Planet Level Category:High Hypersonic Category:High Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users